When Arthur Found Out
by HeavenlyBodies
Summary: 3 short fics based on the concept of "When Arthur Found Out..." past, present, future NOTE: fics range from Gen ish  to Slash
1. Boots

**AN1:** These were all written for **merlin_land**'s When Arthur Found Out Challenge, my categories were "past" and "present", but the third is what happens when I'm exhausted and stressed out and see the words "When Arthur Found Out" and have to go to the store (I think of it as falling vaguely into the "future" category, lol).

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never have been, never will be  
><strong><br>AN2: ***stories in chronological order, though obviously not in the same verse*

**Title: **Boots**  
>Pairing:<strong> Gen to pre-slash  
><strong>Rating:<strong>G

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It really should've been the Questing Beast, or the constant too close calls, or the winds in Ealdor, or the glowing ball of blue light, or the blasted dragon that caused Arthur to confront his manservant about being a sorcerer, any of those obvious, blatant acts. It should not have been a pair of his boots floating over to his bed. For one thing it was too early in the morning, and this being Merlin, Arthur hadn't even had his breakfast, yet.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked half asleep and more than a little annoyed.

"Yes?" his manservant answered hesitantly.

"Is there a good reason my hunting boots are hovering a good five feet above the ground, rather than sitting on the floor where one would normal expect to find one's footwear?"

"Magic?" Merlin offered in a small voice.

"Quite. Any idea where it's coming from?"

Merlin shirked back, "Um, maybe someone really doesn't want you to go hunting today."

"Perhaps. Or. I have a servant, who, while somewhat adept at using magic, is horrible at his duties and too lazy to get up and walk the few feet to fetch my boots himself." Arthur gave Merlin a withering look.

"Should I be running?"

"Should I be calling the guards?"

"NO!"

"Then I think it's safe to say you don't need to be running."

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief, then asked, "You're not just saying that so I won't run?"

"Gods, Merlin, will you relax, and for heaven's sake put those down," he glared at his boots, "it's unnerving."

"Oh, sorry." He let his eyes trail from the boots to the floor, the boots following the path if his eye until they settled at the foot of Arthur's bed. "Arthur?" He took the chance of moving closer to the Prince, "Not that I'm complaining, but why _aren't_I running for my life?"

Arthur gave a deep sigh. "Because despite what my father says and how right I think he usually is in such matters, I can't begin to imagine you as evil and trying to overthrow the kingdom. Unless of course it's all an act of subterfuge and you actually _are_trying to overthrow Camelot from the inside by mucking up as many chores as I can give you in hopes that an improperly made bed or extra washing will result in our downfall, or you could be trying to usurp us by serving ware destruction, hoping we will run out of plates and starve to death rather than eat from a bowl. While this might work with my father, I doubt it would actually lead to Camelot's ruin."

"So, you're not mad?"

"No, I'll be mad when I wake up, after you bring me breakfast and help me get dressed. Then I'll be mad." He raised his head and saw Merlin's frightened eyes. "Oh for crying out loud, Merlin," he snapped. "Come here."

Merlin came around to where Arthur was sitting, still more in bed than out.

"Sit."

Merlin did.

Arthur placed one hand on Merlin's shoulder, holding him firmly in place, "Merlin," he spoke softly, "you have nothing to fear from me. I would never turn you over to my father. I could never." There was a warm spark behind the Prince's eyes as he spoke that made Merlin wonder if there was more to Arthur's words. "Now, go fetch my breakfast," he ordered and just like that everything was back to normal.

Finally, Merlin smiled, "Yes, Sire."  
>He still worried and now wondered at the look that passed through Arthur's eyes, but he'd chase that spark and its meaning later. Right now, knowing he had Arthur's trust and protection was enough for one day.<p> 


	2. Timing

**Title:** Timing  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Gen (but with Arthur/Merlin undertones or possibly overtones)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG (barely) 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Arthur was breathing fast, his sword moving like lightening, slashing at the tendrils of flora that were attempting to drag him and his men down. It was a losing battle, a fact he'd never admit or let on, but it was; how could you defeat the very earth?  
>He looked around trying to judge how the others were fairing.<p>

Lance and Leon were hacking away at a large root and its smaller offshoots as they tried to grab at their legs and arms, between them they were keeping each other relatively free, but not much else. To his left Gwaine and Elyan were holding off a virtual cascade of vines coming from above and below, Percival managing to keep his powerful body free with strength as much as weaponry, somehow striking at his own attackers as well as breaking away to slice at those coming towards Arthur and the others, but Arthur knew his strength wouldn't hold out, none of them would. And Merlin, he knew Merlin could defend himself, he _knew_ it. If only the idiot would do it instead of pretending.

Arthur could hear the foreign words spoken quietly, in a voice he knew like his own, its timbre laced with anxiety and fear. He fought to see Merlin to make sure he was protecting himself and not doing something stupid like trying to protect everyone else, he suspected it wouldn't be the first time he'd done that.

Mere paces behind Arthur, Merlin struggled against the wild spouts of an oak tree, lashing out and whipping his skin while its roots curled up his leg and around his waist. "_Géancyrr næssa,_" he whispered, eyes glowing that otherworldly gold. He had to get free to help the others, but every time he banished the plants creeping and constricting him more would take their place. He wracked his mind trying to come up with a spell powerful enough to free himself and his friends. He saw a vine entangle Arthur's sword arm, without thinking he cried out to him eyes flashing as wordless power seeped from him into the air and earth.

Arthur stared at his manservant as the branches, leaves, roots, and vines slowly edged away retreating back to the earth where they belonged, releasing them from their deadly grasp.

Terrified eyes, still swirled with trails of golden magic, met the Prince's. "I'm sorry," he forced out breathlessly.

Everyone else was forgotten in that moment, it was only the two of them.

"Arthur?" Merlin knew he should run, but these were his friends, and whatever fear he felt he couldn't believe they would turn against him.

In two long strides Arthur reached him, expression unreadable, he grabbed the young man and shook him hard, then pulled him to him. "Finally," he whispered to Merlin's ear.

"Arthur?" Merlin repeated, a different kind of hesitation in his voice.

"You're an idiot."

There was a collective sigh from his knights and Arthur turned to them, arm still slung around Merlin's neck, "Alright Gwaine, who won the pool?"


	3. When Arthur Found Out

**Title:** When Arthur Found Out…  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Gen-Arthur/Merlin (depends on how you wanna look at it)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When Arthur found out nothing was as expected.  
>When Arthur found out there were no cries of acceptance, no accusations of betrayal.<br>When Arthur found out there were no declarations of devotion or loyalty.  
>When Arthur found out there was no call for the guards, no preparations of the chopping block or building of the pyre.<p>

What there was was silence.

When Arthur found out the air seemed to still and the world froze.  
>When Arthur found out there was only the whisper of words between two men, two friends, two companions.<br>When Arthur found out there was the warmth of secrets shared and lies broken.  
>No, when Arthur found out <em>nothing<em> was as expected, it was better.


End file.
